


Cover Art:  Ghosts in the Snow

by Paradigmparadoxical



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmparadoxical/pseuds/Paradigmparadoxical
Summary: Cover art for theoneandonlylittlebird's fic 'Ghosts in the Snow.'Stranded by a blizzard in an airport, Belle decides to take a chance on the stranger that offers her a ride home.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 3





	Cover Art:  Ghosts in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoneandonlylittlebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneandonlylittlebird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ghosts in the Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086762) by [theoneandonlylittlebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneandonlylittlebird/pseuds/theoneandonlylittlebird). 



[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/78fac0f08c0a10315539a0af4e48a2d3/db70d851dda1f2dc-ea/s1280x1920/6fab3f7f672f41de848d20f7cc026d4f82b32bee.pnj)


End file.
